<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tribe Called West by TheGreatUnicornDetective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481796">A Tribe Called West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUnicornDetective/pseuds/TheGreatUnicornDetective'>TheGreatUnicornDetective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Best freaking fighters, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post redemption eding, Post-Canon Fix-It, Puerto Lobos, sean Diaz deserves a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUnicornDetective/pseuds/TheGreatUnicornDetective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Redemption Ending: Sean Diaz has served fifteen years in prison for his brother Daniel and is finally released. Free but broken Sean has to learn to live for himself as he embarks on a new journey across America, to finally reach his fathers homeland and perhaps rediscover the self he has lost. This time however he is not alone, reconnecting with many familiar faces along the way<br/>.<br/>Meanwhile as  Sean struggles with his mental health and the loss of his youth, Daniel struggles with the weight of Sean's sacrifices. With the help of his best friend Lyla and a few unlikely allies, Sean learns that sometimes to come home one must first go away and Daniel learns that brotherhood is a bond that’s always worth fighting for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz &amp; Lyla Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just finished playing this game and I feel like I've been emotionally destroyed. I got the redemption ending and despite the pain I think it's the one I feel the happiest with. Yes Sean suffers tremendously but it ends with both boys finally free. Also I fucking love Lyla and Sean's friendship.<br/>In this fic I want to explore Seans journey to recovery as he finally gets to live for himself. </p><p>A quick disclaimer I'm Irish so if some of my "americanisms" are wrong I'm very sorry lol.. feel free to point out any glaring mistakes lol.<br/>I also can speak fairly okay Spanish but mexican spanish has many different variations in spelling and pronunciations alongside a rich and diverse culture which I'm still learning about so I apologise for any spelling mistakes now.. But i'm gonna try my best to capture Sean's voice and story authentically,<br/>Also as you can tell by the tags Sean is struggling with his mental health and there will be detailed descriptions of anxiety/panic attacks including in this first chapter. I will mention any potentially triggering topics in the notes before each chapter.</p><p>I'm also just writing this story as I go so all tags will be updated accordingly lol<br/>Thanks guys hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck” Sean muttered as the guard handed him back his belongings. It’s really over.</p>
<p>Fifteen years. Fifteen fucking years lost to this place.</p>
<p>He ran a hand across his closely shaven head, wiping away the beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead. It’s the middle of August, a warm but slightly overcast day. It was also a bit more importantly, the day of Sean’s release.</p>
<p> The guard, Tony smiles at him, “Alright Sean, this is it, you ready”?</p>
<p>Oddly Sean felt like he’d simultaneously never been so ready and yet unprepared for something in his entire life.</p>
<p>“I guess so”, he said, awkwardly adjusting his bag strap over his shoulder, funny how after fifteen years his whole life still fit in a bag, “ I just. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now”.</p>
<p>“Not ending the fuck back in here for one”, Tony retorted as he gestured Sean to follow him toward the exit.</p>
<p>Sean chucked darkly, “Not a chance Tony”.</p>
<p>“I’m serious though Sean, you’re a good man. I know that probably seems weird all things considering but in a job like this you see the worst of humanity and some of them aren’t the ones behind bars. But you Sean, you’ve got a good heart and a future. Promise me you won’t end up back here. Make something of your life”.</p>
<p>“I promise”, Sean breathes eyes prickling.</p>
<p>“Good”, Tony replies arms crossed, “Now get the fuck outta here”.</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………..</p>
<p>The first thing Sean did when he stepped out of the prison walls was look up. Everything felt and looked different, like the colours were somehow more vibrant. He couldn’t wait to sketch something other than the prison yard. Even the air seemed different, fresher like he could finally take a full breath.</p>
<p>“Sean”!</p>
<p>That familiar voice shocked him out of his stupor.</p>
<p>Daniel, Karen and Lyla were waiting by the car for him. Gosh he’d seen them all in person during visitation but seeing them all here in front of him was unreal. Especially Daniel, who …fuck… was a proper man now.</p>
<p>Then Daniel bounded up to him reminding him more of his ten-year-old self then the handsome twenty-three-year-old man he was now, and it was as if no time had passed at all.</p>
<p>Sean dropped his bag, arms outstretched, letting out a sigh he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as Daniel fell into his arms.</p>
<p>It was still strange; the way Daniel and he were now of equal heights; Daniel no longer able to tuck himself in against Daniels chest and yet in that moment it was if they had never been parted.</p>
<p>“Fuck” Daniel whispered against his chest, “I can’t believe you’re really out Sean”.</p>
<p>“Hey <em>Enano</em>”, Sean chuckled, squeezing Daniel harder, “They could never separate us wolf brothers for long”. Daniel laughed wiping his eyes, “Never. Wolf brothers forever hermano”.</p>
<p>They pulled back still clasping each other’s shoulders,</p>
<p>“Jesus dude, you’re a real fucking grownup now”.</p>
<p>Daniel rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright don’t get all cheesy on me. If anyone’s changed it’s you. Dude you look like a pirate with that beard”!</p>
<p>Sean laughed dragging a hand through his (pretty fucking impressive) beard, “Seriously though man, how are you? How’s Claire and Stephen? Are you eating enough? Are..”.</p>
<p>“Dude you’ve been out for thirty seconds and you’re already acting like a mom. I’m good brother, I’m fucking great. Now c’mon I think these two are gonna explode if I keep hoggin you”. Sean looked up, giving Karen and Lyla a little wave as Daniel began to steer him toward the car.</p>
<p>“Fuck” Sean thought as his heartbeat quickened, Lyla was there, his BFF, his sister, his literal platonic fucking soulmate. As if sensing his rapidly increasing anxiety Daniel gripped his shoulder tighter smiling reassuringly before releasing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Daniels arm left his Sean was almost bowled over by the force of Lyla’s hug. “Sean”, she shouted launching herself into his arms, feet leaving the ground and if Sean had still been as scrawny as he’d been the last time they’d hugged like this, they would’ve faceplanted in the dirt.</p>
<p>“Lyla”</p>
<p>He shut his eyes as he held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. She felt different in his arms now, a little taller, stronger but she was still the same Lyla.</p>
<p>“Hey best freaking fighter” He whispered, tears falling freely now.</p>
<p>“Oh my God Sean”, She sobbed, “I can’t believe this. God I’ve missed you so much dude. I can’t even explain....God”.</p>
<p>“I love you too sis”.</p>
<p>Sean hugged Karen next, although Daniel had gone to live with Claire and Stephen, Karen had never lost contact with either boys. Yes, she’d fucked up and yes she had hurt Sean in a way that could never be fixed but their relationship now was something worth holding onto.</p>
<p>“Sean”, She sighed, her familiar amethyst pendant digging into his skin, “It’s good to see you”.    </p>
<p>       </p>
<p>……………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This diner hadn’t been here before Sean thought fleetingly. Had it been a supermarket or something. Sean’s memories of the town seemed so hazy now, like trying to recall a dream</p>
<p>“Sean” Daniel said gently, shaking Sean back into the present with a comforting but slightly awkward pat, “You okay man”?</p>
<p>Sean jumped, pulling back slightly, “Shit yeah, sorry dude. I was just thinking how this place wasn’t here the last time we were here ya know”.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah shit, I forgot because its been here ages. Like ten years or something. God so much has changed dude”.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that Sean knew how long had passed, had felt every day grind by in a monotonous blur of pain, it still took his breathe away to be reminded at how much he had missed.</p>
<p>Lyla as if sensing his distress, bumped him on the shoulder playfully. Dad used to say it was like they were long lost twins or something. They’d always had an uncanny ability to pick up on the other feelings, no matter how hard they tried to hide.</p>
<p>“This used to be that stupid booshy clothes store. Remember I made you come here to help me pick out a dress for our 6<sup>th</sup> grade dance and the woman like accused you of stealing”</p>
<p>“Fuck” Sean exclaimed, the memory coming back to him slowly, “Didn’t you call her a racist fucking cunt or something”.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah I did” Lyla replied smugly, “Bitch deserved it”.</p>
<p>Sean laughed as he remembered the altercation, “I had to like wrestle you out of the store before she called the cops”.</p>
<p>Lyla laughed harder now, “Fuck I was ready to throw some hands in there for you man”.</p>
<p>They were both doubled over in hysterics now, Karen looking over both of them fondly.</p>
<p>“Dude we were thirteen and you were like four foot tall”.</p>
<p>“Remember I ended up writing to the company and we got vouchers and shit. We walked back into that store weeks later like we were the founders of Apple”.</p>
<p>“Damn Lyla”, Sean laughed wiping his eyes, “You always were a legend”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well”, Karen piped up once they’d calmed down, handing everyone a menu, “I think a day like this calls for a celebration. Foods on me guys, go crazy”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck”, Lyla moaned into her burger, “I think I actually just came”.</p>
<p>“Ugh” Sean grimaced, hitting her over the head fondly, “Not in front of my mom and Daniel. Fifteen years and you’re still a perv”.</p>
<p>Daniel laughed, “I think I’m always gonna be ten to you Sean”.</p>
<p>Sean laughed leaning forward to ruffle Daniels hair, the simple gesture taking him back in time for a second. Daniel must’ve felt the same by the way he froze. Trying to dispel the awkwardness that was beginning to fall over the table Sean took a massive bite of his burger unprepared for the pure explosion of flavour, prison food could never. He had to physically stop himself from moaning obscenely with the same passion as Lyla.</p>
<p>“Fuck. I take it back Lyla. This burger is a sexual revelation”.</p>
<p>She grinned beside him.</p>
<p>Sean wolfed down his burger, hardly taking breaks to breathe. It had been so long since he’d had some good fast food. Not that prison food was always awful, okay it was usually awful but between Claire, Stephen, Lyla and Karen he always seemed to have a little money in his commissary for snacks.</p>
<p>Gosh it was busy in here. The diner was packed with families, it probably always was on a Friday afternoon. Children squealing with laughter, couples giggling to themselves, glasses clinking and crashing. It was so much, too much.</p>
<p>Much too much.</p>
<p>Sean was used to quiet. When it got loud in prison, it usually meant something bad was going down. You didn’t run unless you were out in the yard and sure people laughed but not like this.</p>
<p>Fuck these people had no idea how good they had it. Freedom. A basic human right. Yeah right, not if you looked like Sean did. Everyone here probably thought he was a criminal. Even now he could feel their eyes on him. On his shaved head and eye patch. His scars. Fuck he’d probably have been intimidated by himself too.</p>
<p>That familiar pain started to wrap its way around Sean’s ribs, the beginnings of a panic attack and Sean jumped up out of the booth.</p>
<p>“Eh…. I just have to go to the bathroom”.</p>
<p>With that Sean took off, dimly aware of his families worried expressions and the fact that he had no clue where the bathroom was.  Luckily the diner was fairly well designed, and he found it pretty quick. He couldn’t have a panic attack in front of them, not here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a surprising stroke of good luck the bathroom was empty. Sean turned to stand by the sink, hands gripping the cold ceramic. His face looked pale and gaunt staring back at him in the mirror as he splashed cold water on himself with trembling hands. God he did look a bit like a pirate now… (or a criminal his mind suggested unhelpfully).</p>
<p>“Nope bad thought, I’m not a criminal. I am not a criminal”.</p>
<p>It took him a moment to realise he was saying it out loud, chanting it like a prayer. Fuck who was he trying to fool, he’d just spent fifteen years in prison, it was a little late for that.</p>
<p>Sean tried to do the breathing exercises his prison counsellor had taught him. In for eight, hold the breath, breathe out through his nose but it didn’t help. Fuck he couldn’t breathe, everything was too big, too much. Without any real though Sean launched himself toward one of the stalls, locking the door securely. There with both arms outstretched, feeling the solid walls surrounding him Sean could finally get in a breath. In the back of his head Sean dimly remembered a deleted scene from<em> The Shawshank Redemption</em> which played out exactly like this. “God I’m so fucking pathetic”, Sean thought sinking down to the floor, free finally after fifteen years and he needed walls to fucking breathe.</p>
<p>“Sean”.</p>
<p>Oh fuck, it was Daniel. Well no point hiding now.</p>
<p>“In here”.</p>
<p>He could hear Daniels sneakers squeak against the tiled floor as he approached the floor.</p>
<p>“You okay brother”.</p>
<p>“Would you believe me if I said yes”, Sean tried.</p>
<p>Daniels footsteps stopped just outside the stall door, “I’m not a little kid anymore Sean. You don’t need to protect me anymore. Let me share some of your burden for once”.</p>
<p>Sean smiled fondly, pride growing in his chest; gosh he had really grown up to be a good guy. Claire and Stephen had done a good job. He had done a good job.</p>
<p>“It’s just a lot man. A lot to get used to you know. A while ago I thought I’d be stuck behind bars for life and now, I’m here. Don’t worry <em>hermanito,</em> I just needed a second”.</p>
<p>There was a thump against the stall door as Daniel sat down to join him. Back to back with a wall between them. Yeah that was some kind of metaphor Sean thought absently.</p>
<p>“I’ll never be able to thank you for what you’ve done for me Sean. You’ve always been so hard on yourself. I just. I want you to feel like you can talk to me you know”?</p>
<p>Sean was quiet.</p>
<p>“I know you want to be strong for me and you were. You were for so long but you can stop now. You can rest”.</p>
<p>To his own horror, Sean burst into tears. Sobs bursting violently from his chest, god he was so tired. The kind of tiredness that leeched into your bones like a cancer.</p>
<p>Daniel didn’t say anything, instead hesitantly reaching a hand in under the stall. Face breaking out into a surprised smile when Sean took it, squeezing him like a lifeline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes had passed, Sean released it, joints cracking painfully as he pulled himself up into a standing position and opened the door, hoping he didn’t look as bad as he felt.</p>
<p>“You okay”, Daniel asked gently, clasping Sean’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Sean cleared his throat, trying a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Yeah <em>hermano, </em>let’s go I’m sure I’ve gotten everyone worried”.</p>
<p> Daniel smiled back, “Yeah let’s go, as much as I love diner bathrooms man, I ordered a chocolate sundae and I don’t love you enough to give that up”.</p>
<p>Sean laughed and followed Daniel out of the toilets and back to their table.</p>
<p>As Lyla and Karen came back into sight, Sean reached out for Daniels shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh and Daniel, what you said about what I did…you know ..back then. You have nothing to thank me for <em>enano,</em> I did what I had to”.</p>
<p>Daniel stopped, his face turning serious, suddenly he looked a lot older than his twenty-three years.</p>
<p>“Sean” He exhaled forcefully, eyes shining with emotion, “I have <em>everything</em> to thank you for”.</p>
<p>Sean stopped in a daze as Daniel continued walking, taking his place beside Karen. Lyla met his eyes and she waved him over.</p>
<p>“You okay”, she mouthed as he sat down beside her, a hand reaching out to hold his knee.</p>
<p>“Yeah”, he whispered, placing his hand over hers where she held him like an anchor, “I will be”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Planes above Seattle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm writing this at 6am having not yet slept. I think this whole global quarantine is making me lose all sense of time.<br/>Trigger warning for descriptions of PTSD flashbacks/anxiety attacks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After their meal the group said their goodbyes to Karen. She hadn’t been able to book a later flight back to Arizona, but she had made Sean promise to visit her.</p><p>Sean had been surprised that Karen had stayed settled in Away for so long. After serving a short sentence for arson Karen had gone travelling for a few months staying in various hippie communities and the like but had found herself pulled back to the community. He got it though, Away was different.</p><p>“Really though Sean”, Karen said pulling Sean into a hug, “Don’t be a stranger. You’ve always got a home at Away if you need it okay”.</p><p>Sean nodded, “Definitely. I’d love to see everyone. Its been ...a lifetime".</p><p>"Oh and Karen" he called ou shakily, "thank you again".</p><p>"Sean you've nothing to thank me for".</p><p>“Fuck... mom without you pleading my case and using your connections with Stephen and Claire to get me that human rights lawyer, I would’ve done life for murder”.</p><p>“A murder you didn’t commit Sean. With literally zero actual evidence to link you to the crime, just plain circumstance. If anything I just wish I could’ve done more. I ..I couldn’t be your mother, I still can't, not really but I hope I’ve at least done something right by you”.</p><p>Sean smiled as the taxi pulled up.</p><p>“Oh and Sean”, she said gripping his shoulders tightly, “Remember what I told you. This is your life. You’ve sacrificed everything for the people you love, for Daniel especially. I’m so proud of you, for always living by your own convictions but Sean, you need to live for yourself now, okay? Be a little selfish. I know even now you’re still trying to be strong for him but look. Look at the man he’s become. You raised him to be that man. He’s got strong shoulders Sean. I… I struggled too Sean and I made so many mistakes but don’t let yourself get to where I was. Life is gonna suck sometimes, I know you know first-hand what that’s like but it’s also going to be amazing and wild and so very, very strange. Just remember you matter Sean”.</p><p>Sean inhaled sharply, somehow Karen always seemed to have a way of blindsiding him when he least expected it.</p><p> “Thanks mom”, he sniffled, suddenly feeling a lot more like the terrified kid who she’d met up with in the motel than the man he had grown to become, “I’m going to make something of myself. Make you and dad proud”.</p><p>“Sean Esteban has been proud of since the day you were born and what I think shouldn’t matter. But for the record Sean, you make me proud every single day”.</p><p>As she turned to get in to the car Karen stopped suddenly. “Geez I almost forgot, take this” she said rummaging through her bag and fishing out a poorly wrapped present. “Happy early birthday, please excuse the wrapping”.</p><p>Sean took the oddly shaped parcel, giving it a shake with a cheeky grin, “I hope there’s like thirty-two birthdays worth of cash in there”.</p><p>She laughed fondly as she got in the taxi, “See you Sean”.</p><p>“Bye mom”.</p><p>The taxi pulled out and Sean watched her go until she was out of sight. Looking down at the oddly wrapped present, he was tempted to open it now but decided against it, tucking it safely into his jacket pocket.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Daniel had started studying in the University of Washington last year and lived on campus. His close proximity meant that he could visit Sean regularly something Sean had felt divided about.</p><p> On the one hand Sean was sure there were way more fun things a college freshman would like to do on the weekend than make an almost two hour trip to visit their brother in prison but on the other hand, Daniels visits were what had largely kept him alive over the last fifteen years.</p><p>“Its weird being back here isn’t it Sean”, Daniel asked gruffly as the three of them walked further into the town, “Even for me, coming back here for uni. Seattle just doesn’t really feel like home anymore”.</p><p>“Yeah”, Sean replied looking out at the once familiar streets, “I mean I always loved it here but without dad. It’s like the towns just missing something”.</p><p>“Having you here though man is just so, so cool. I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends”. Daniel was practically bouncing with excitement. Sean wondered absently if he’d ever been that happy and carefree.</p><p>“Oh my God dude. I just realised that you haven’t seen Chris except in photos. We’re meant to hang out next week, you have to come”.</p><p>Sean laughed trying to keep the weariness he was already feeling from marring his expression, “Yeah definitely bro. Chris was always such a nice kid. I’m glad you had him”.</p><p><em>I wish I’d had someone</em>, he thought absently. Okay that wasn’t really fair, Lyla had been with him through it all. Even Cassidy had written him throughout the years. After all this time she still said he owed her another swim. Seeing Daniel like this however was so bittersweet, at sixteen he’d had to become an adult, at Daniels age when he was meant to be off experimenting and having fun he’d been behind bars and now at thirty he was keenly aware of how old he now was.</p><p>He hadn’t realised he’d been quiet for a while until Daniel grabbed his arm. “Hey are you okay bro. You’ve gone really quiet, you’re not freaking out again or something”?</p><p>Sean pulled his arm back a little too forcefully, “No…no I’m fine <em>enano</em>. I’m just a little tired”.</p><p>Lyla coughed behind them making her presence known. “Hey Daniel, you said you needed to get some books for college while you were in town. Why don’t you grab them now while us old folks take a walk? Once you're done we’ll reconvene at the car and go back to my mine”.</p><p>Daniel moved like he was about to argue but some look seemed to pass between them and Daniel nodded, “Yeah good idea. I’ll catch you guys in like fifteen”.</p><p>Gosh Sean really felt like a charity case but he also couldn’t help but feel a little relieved to spend some alone time with Lyla. Daniel was his world but fuck that boy had energy.</p><p>Lyla turned to him, linking their arms together like some eighty year old couple, “Come on Sean, lets walk”.</p><p>...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”, Lyla drawled after they had spent ten minutes walking in silence, “So I assume you’re not gonna start so... what did Daniel mean when he asked if you were freaking out.. again”?</p><p>Sean moved to unlink their arms but Lyla held fast like a sea urchin.</p><p>“It’s nothing”.</p><p>“I dunno didn’t sound like nothing”.</p><p>“Okay fine. I just may have had a little panic attack in the diner okay”.</p><p>Lyla stopped, jerking them both to a halt, “You know it’s okay to talk about this kind of thing Sean. You know I've had anxiety too right. Do these …panic attacks… do they happen often”.</p><p>“Ehh”, said Sean, scratching the back of his neck, “I mean yeah, I.. I’m dealing with it though. I just, I’d really rather not talk about it right now”.</p><p>Lyla smiled back reassuringly, “It’s okay Sean. I’m not expecting you to just open up like we’re on an episode of Maury but.... I want you to know that you can, you know…if you want”.</p><p>“Thanks Lyla”, Sean murmured, chest tight, “Daniel was right though. Being here again is weird. It’s uh… bringing up a lot”.</p><p>Lyla sighed looking down at her shoes as they continued walking, “After I graduated school I went to university in New York. Being here without you guys. Walking past your house and knowing you guys weren’t there. Knowing what happened here. I mean I was already pretty messed up before you left but after I just couldn’t take it. The first time I came back here was to visit you in prison Sean. I realised that losing you guys wasn’t something I could just run away from. So eventually I ended up coming back and joining a law firm. Thought maybe I could help some kids like us. Make sure what happens to you never happens again and I dunno... Seattle seemed like the right place to start”.</p><p>“Aww”, Sean teased ignoring the lump in his throat, “You missed me that much”?</p><p>“Sean you have no fucking idea”. Lyla turned to look at him, eyes misty.</p><p>“Shit I’m sorry Lyla”, Sean said, feeling like a complete asshole. Gosh he’d forgotten what it was like to talk to people in person without a guard standing there awkwardly and a time limit. “I’m not very good at this whole being a functioning member of society thing”</p><p>Lyla laughed pulling him into a hug, a few tears falling down her face. “After all these years, you’re still a cutie Sean Diaz. Still worrying about everyone else”.</p><p>A familiar droning sound filled the air, causing them to both look up, now hand in hand as a single passenger plane flew above, leaving a steady white contrail streaked across the sky.</p><p>“You know what Lyla" Sean murmured tightening his grip on Lyla's hand,  "You were right. I really did miss the planes”.</p><p>..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>At first Sean had planned to rent an Airbnb for a bit after he got out of prison. Daniel lived in student accommodation with five other people so that was a bit of a no go, Stephen and Claire had offered a room with them for as long as he needed it but Sean didn’t want them to feel obligated. That and small towns talk and he wasn’t really in the mood to be the village weirdo so when Lyla had asked him to stay with her for a few weeks, he hadn’t really been in the position to say no.</p><p>
  <em>“Come on”, Lyla begged reaching across the rickety table to clasp his hand, “A sleepover dude. It’ll be just like when we were kids”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah”, said Sean rolling his eyes fondly, “A sleepover, except we’re both in our thirties and it’s really, really sad”!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lyla sighed, “Wow Sean. Prison has made you a hater. Isn’t that what adults are supposed to do? Cling desperately to the last remaining tendrils of their youth in an attempt to relive their glorious past”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That made Sean laugh. “Fuck fine”, he replied, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure though Lyla. I’m still not sure about my plans. I don’t want to be some leech just bumming on your coach. You’ve got a life, a job and friends and shit”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sean you’re literally my best friend. Why do you think I’ve been visiting you for the last like fifteen years. God this is gonna be so awesome, maybe I’ll bust out some of my good weed”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god Lyla” Sean hissed, almost knocking over the table in his attempts to shut her up, “We’re in a fucking prison”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey guys” one of the guards shouted, “Keep it down and contact to a minimum. You know the rules”.</em>
</p><p>God they were both in their thirties and Lyla was still a weirdo but Sean had to admit, he’d pretty much hit the jackpot when it came to a best friend. The sun was beginning to set and the couple slowly began to turn back into the town. Then as they turned the corner Sean found himself frozen in place, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.</p><p>There not even two blocks away was his old home. The paint had been done up a little but the yard and everything was still exactly the same. From this distance he could almost see into his old bedroom window. Suddenly memories of that day came crashing back like a tidal wave, blurring with the present. In the back of his mind Sean was aware that he probably looked like such a freak right now, a grown man standing in the middle of a suburb sweating and shaking like a leaf.</p><p>“Sean are you okay”, Lyla gasped worriedly as she quickly realised what he was looking at, “Fuck I’m so sorry Sean. I was so distracted I didn’t realise where we were”.</p><p>Her apologies could’ve been white noise to Sean at that point because all he could see was the image of his loving, innocent father falling down dead on the front lawn, over and over and over again. It was as if he was in two places at once, the dreams that chased him at night now catching up to him during the daytime.</p><p>Suddenly his focus was ripped away from the horror as Lyla took his face in her hands. Her face pale and drawn as she spoke.</p><p>“Sean, Sean. You gotta look at me dude. You’re okay. We’re gonna go back to the car. You just need to breathe, slowly”.</p><p>
  <em>I just need to breath. Need to breath. Couldn’t she see he was trying. Couldn't she see he was watching his dad die?</em>
</p><p>“Sean dude, you’re hyperventilating. You gotta breath with me okay”?</p><p>Sean nodded dimly though at this point she could've asked him for his first born son and he would've said yes. Anything to stop this feeling, the feeling that he was the one dying.</p><p>She took his hand and placed it against her sternum,</p><p>“Just follow my breaths okay. In and out. In and out”.</p><p>Sean followed her lead, each breath feeling like fire in his lungs until gradually the feeling of imminent death started to fade.</p><p>“I… I’m Okay Lyla… really”, he said taking a shaky breathe, fingers fiddling with his eye patch.</p><p>A look of pure relief crossed Lylas face as she let go of his hand but the worried expression remained.</p><p>“No you’re not Sean. I am so, so sorry. I can’t believe I brought you here today”.</p><p>“No” Sean replied shakily, “This isn’t on you Lyla. I think… I think my brain just started taking me home before I was even aware of it. I just, I really need to get out of here okay”.</p><p>“Yeah” she replied pushing her trembling hands down into her pockets, “Of course”.</p><p>.....................................................................................................................................................</p><p>When they both got back to the car Lyla quieted Daniel with a wave of her hand before helping Sean get settled in the back seat. Sean couldn’t even feel embarrassed as she buckled him in. His hands were too shaky to do the buckle himself and he felt raw and vulnerable in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time.</p><p>Once he was in and comfortable, Lyla ducked out to talk to Daniel in hushed worried tones. Normally having the two of them talk about him behind his back would’ve annoyed Sean. But he couldn’t even muster up the energy to care.</p><p>Daniel didn’t say anything as he slid into the driver’s seat but every so often Sean would catch him watching him in the rear view mirror.</p><p>Lyla slid into the backseat beside him, taking his hand in hers. In prison Sean had learned to fear and avoid all kinds of physical contact and yet here in the car, Lyla’s hand felt like an anchor.</p><p>The drive wasn’t long but as the sun began to set Sean felt his eyes start to close. Leaning his head against the window, with the warmth of Lyla tucked into his side and the sound of Daniel singing along softly to the radio, Sean let himself fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Casa Lyla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy :) I have to say this whole social distancing thing is great for writing. Has anyone been obsessed with the soundtrack since playing the game? I can’t stop listening to that song D.A.N.C.E by justice in episode 3, probably one of my favourite moments of the whole game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sean awoke with a jolt as Daniel pulled into Lyla’s driveway, a part of him still expecting to be lying on his cell bunk. The painful crick in his neck and Lyla drooling on his shoulder however said otherwise. Jesus, as a kid he’d literally slept under bridges and in a tent and a now at thirty-one, a nap lead to fucking nerve damage.</p><p>“Wah”, Lyla gasped jerking awake, beside him, “Are we there?”.</p><p>Daniel turned back toward them, “Yep, some road trip companions you guys are”.</p><p>Lyla smiled before reaching a hand up to rub at the drool that had started to dry on her cheek</p><p>“Oh gross man… was I drooling on you?”.</p><p>Sean laughed, “It’s okay, you looked like a cute pug or something all squished”.</p><p>“Dickhead” she laughed punching him hard.</p><p>Lyla lived on the middle floor of sprawling apartment complex. It wasn’t in the nicest part of Seattle but considering the price of rent and the size of the apartments, it was a pretty sweet deal. Lyla fiddled with her cluttered keychain, there were about ten different keys and five keyrings including a pair of giant novelty dice.</p><p>“Vegas”, she elaborated at Sean’s dumbfounded expression.</p><p>Well guys”, she announced as she finally fit the right key in the door, swinging it open with gusto. “Welcome to casa Park, it’s not the Ritz but <em>mi casa es tu casa</em>”.</p><p>Lyla’s apartment was … very Lyla, if that made sense. It wasn’t dirty per say, rather there was just such an abundance of stuff that Sean felt slightly dizzy. It was strange, there was so much of the Lyla he knew plastered across the walls; a “Misty Mice” poster, her old skate boards and that framed photo of them at the skatepark but interspersed between them were souvenirs from a life he knew very little about.</p><p>There were tonnes of photos, ones of her at graduation, holidays, family barbeques and birthdays. Some with the old gang but the more recent ones with a group of friends Sean had never seen before.</p><p>“Ooh Lyla”, Daniel teased, “I’m so proud, you actually cleaned up for once”.</p><p>Lyla fixed him a pointed glare; the effect slightly lessened as she discretely tried to push an empty crisp packet under the couch with her foot. “You used to be such a nice little boy”.</p><p>Daniel threw her the middle finger.</p><p>“It’s perfect Lyla”, Sean interjected, hitting the back of Daniel’s head lightly. “I might just put down my stuff and lie down for a bit if you don’t mind”.</p><p>Lyla smiled, “Of course man. Guest room is just down the hall to the left, I’ll show you”.</p><p>He put his hand up, “Nah it’s cool, I’ll find it, you guys chill here”.</p><p>She nodded, plopping herself down on the couch beside Daniel, “Yeah…yeah sure. I was gonna order takeout in like half an hour. Is pizza cool?”.</p><p>“Sounds good”, he replied cheerily, hoisting his bag back over his shoulder as he headed down the hall.</p><p>………………………………………………………………..</p><p>The walls were an off-white colour, decorated with a few framed family portraits. He remembered absently that years ago Lyla had said that once she got her own apartment, she was going to paint all the walls black. This was meant as an act of revenge for fourteen-year-old Lyla who had been grounded for a week after attempting to paint her own room black without her parent’s permission and poster paint from Walmart.</p><p>In their defence she’d ended up with her room mostly blue with one streaky black wall after running out of paint. He’d done her a sick painting afterwards when her parents had gone out, incorporating the black into a stylised Misty Mice inspired mural. She’d loved it so much she almost started crying and Sean had been banned from her house for a month. It didn’t last long though, the Park family loved him really and as far as he knew they’d never painted over it.</p><p>The guest room seemed to function as more of a storage room, judging by the still packed carboard boxes stacked haphazardly in the corner and under the bed. Sean laughed to himself, imagining Lyla freaking out the night before trying to clean up for his arrival.</p><p>The bed was big and comfy though and that was Sean’s only requirement. He flopped down onto it like a starfish, body going boneless as he savoured the feeling of a good mattress. God he’d been missing out. He got back up reluctantly before he actually fell asleep and started to unpack his bags. He didn’t have much considering the only things he’d gone in with were the clothes on his back.</p><p>He unpacked carefully, setting his now well-worn sketchbook on the bedside table. He had a few plain tees, a new pair of jeans, underwear and socks. Daniel had bought them for him the day before he’d got out as per his request.</p><p>He’d have to go shopping tomorrow but he’d wanted something to clean to change into at Lyla’s, plus Daniel always seemed thrilled when Sean asked him to do anything. The last thing he had to unpack were his “Superwolf” comics. He’d started doing them properly about two years into his sentence as a way to cheer up Daniel and he now had a few hundred issues. In the end it became less and less about pleasing Daniel and slowly developed into his passion project. They weren’t all with him now, some at Claire and Stephens and some now in Daniels new apartment.</p><p>The first few issues drew a lot of influence from their time on the road but as time went on he’d started to diverge into new and exciting storylines. He remembered how thrilled his counsellor had been when he mentioned them during a session. Most of the guards couldn’t have given less of a shit about him, turning a blind eye to the beatings he received as “justice” for being a cop killer but Wendy, she’d really tried. She even suggested he work toward eventually getting them published.</p><p>It seemed weird though and oddly revealing, the idea of the whole world getting privy into what had been something just for he and Daniel. He knew logically that no normal person would take any of the story literally, but the stories just felt so intimate. Anyway, it felt unlikely that a publisher would be dying to publish the work of an ex-con but for some reason Sean couldn’t really dismiss the idea fully.</p><p>Now unpacked, a nap felt like the best next course of action. He didn’t even bother changing instead just kicking off his shoes and burying himself like a worm into the duvet.</p><p>When Sean awoke it was to the sound of shouting, at first, he dismissed it as the tv but he soon recognised one of the voices as Daniel. It was slightly muffled, but he’d never been great at volume control especially when he got worked up so Sean could make out the gist of the conversation.</p><p>“What were you thinking Lyla…. bringing him back there.. you said a short walk!”.</p><p>“I know …accident. Obviously not”.</p><p>“He’s just out Lyla, this could set him back!”</p><p>Sean groaned, knowing if he didn’t get up this would get out of hand. He hauled himself up from the warm perfection of his bed and wandered groggily back down the hall.</p><p>“Hey guys”, he announced, watching with a bit of amusement as Lyla and Daniel turned to look at him from where they’d been mid shouting match in the kitchen, guilt written across their faces, “As much as I’m loving this whole, lets talk about Sean behind his back like he’s a infant. Could you both kindly shut up?”.</p><p>“Sean”, Lyla started, moving toward him.</p><p>“No Lyla stop”, he groaned, “Both of you please. I’m fine”.</p><p>“But Sean”, Daniel started fists clenched at his sides, “You’re not. I know what happened. Lyla shouldn’t have brought you there”.</p><p>“It was an accident Daniel”, Lyla shouted throwing up her hands in exasperation, “You were the one stressing him out in the first place”.</p><p>As their voices rose Sean felt that familiar feeling of panic in his chest rising steadily.</p><p>“Oh, so it’s my fault you were an idiot”?</p><p> “Shut up”! Sean shouted, a little louder than he’d meant to, shutting his eyes tightly</p><p>Everyone froze. <em>Calm down, calm down, calm down</em>.</p><p>Sean took a breath, leaning back against the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Sean?”</p><p>“I’m fine Daniel” he yelled before continuing calmly, “It wasn’t Lyla’s fault. I know you’re both trying to help and I appreciate it but treating me like I’m broken and talking behind my back isn’t helping. It’s kind of just makes me feel worse”.</p><p>“I just”, he tried, wiping a shaky hand down his face, “I just want things to be normal. I want you to treat me like you always have. Chill and have a beer or something you know? I want to hear about what’s going with your lives. I don’t want to dwell on the past, not tonight. I’ve had fifteen fucking years to think about everything!”.</p><p>The three stood in silence.</p><p>“Sean.”</p><p>The doorbell rang, breaking the moment.</p><p>“Fuck”, Lyla laughed awkwardly, “That would be the pizza, one second”</p><p>As she jogged over to the door, Daniel reached over the grab Sean’s arm, worry painted over his features. He already had a few worry lines etched across his forehead Sean noticed.</p><p>“I’m sorry man, just you’re …you’re okay right”?</p><p>Sean turned to him, grabbing his shoulders before replying, “I am fine <em>hermano</em>. I promise”.</p><p>Lyla returned carrying two pizza boxes, her expression sheepish,</p><p>“So…pizza”?</p><p>…………………………………………………………</p><p>They took a seat in front of the television, the three of them just about fitting on Lyla’s worn out couch as they tucked in. How many times had they done this before, Sean wondered to himself? Esteban used to join them sometimes and Daniel would sit on the floor with his toys as he could never settle on one. “<em>Hijo</em>”, Esteban would say gently, “You can’t bring your whole bedroom into our living room”. God Sean missed him.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sean”, Lyla said softly breaking him from his thoughts, as she reached over for another slice of pizza “You too Daniel”.</p><p>“I’m sorry too guys”, Daniel sighed, wiping his greasy hands on his thighs, “I’m not trying to be a pain. It’s just…having you back Sean. It feels like its too good to be true. I don’t wanna mess it up”.</p><p>Sean smiled, bumping them both with his shoulders, “I know. I’m not angry at either of you, I promise… but I was telling the truth. I just need you to treat me like normal. No talking about me like I’m not here. If I need to talk, I’ll ask okay”.</p><p>Lyla got up and wandered into the kitchen, pulling three cans of beer out of the fridge.</p><p>“I get it Sean”, she said rounding the couch, “I’m sorry if we made you feel weird. Daniel and I’ve been thinking about this day for years man. It’s just hard seeing you hurting”.</p><p>“But… no excuses. Let’s start over”.</p><p>She offered him the beer, her expression hopeful. Sean took it returning her smile, the cold aluminium tingling against his skin as he cracked it open.</p><p>“To new beginnings”, he toasted eyes pricking with emotion as he lifted the can in the air, “And to fucking Freedom”.</p><p>They all laughed, Lyla and Daniel lifting their beers in tandem,</p><p>“Fucking Freedom”, they chanted, all taking a swig.</p><p>“Alright”, said Lyla as they cleared away the leftovers, “Now it’s time for some entertainment. Sean you have fifteen years’ worth of Netflix titles to choose from. Your Pick!”.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>It turns out Sean had missed out on a lot.</p><p>“So….?”, Daniel started awkwardly after Sean had spent nearly ten minutes browsing the Netflix home page, “Anything catching your eye man?”</p><p>Sean chucked awkwardly, “I uh… I don’t really know where to start. In prison they only had cable. We had movie nights some weeks but most of them were old as shit”.</p><p>Lyla tried to be supportive, “Well, what do you feel like? You can choose by genre and stuff”.</p><p>Sean scratched his neck, “I …uh. I don’t know”.</p><p>Daniel seemed to pick up on his brothers overwhelmed expression, “Why don’t we watch a superhero movie. We could start getting you caught up on the MCU, you’re so behind dude. Plus, I haven’t seen either of those films in like a decade”.</p><p>Sean was relieved to let someone else choose and so they ended up watching all of “Avengers Infinity War” and “Endgame” with Sean interrupting the films regularly to provide wonderful drunk commentary like , “No way they’re obviously not going to kill him” to “Oh my god he’s fucking dead. Daniel, Daniel, did you see, he’s fucking dead!”.</p><p>“Jesus”, Daniel laughed into his beer as they approached the end of the movie, “I never knew you were such a lightweight Sean”.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry man”, Sean slurred sarcastically, a hint of outrage colouring his voice, “Didn’t really get to build up a tolerance in prison. What did ya think I was doing in there dude, making fucking moonshine in my toilet?”.</p><p>“I dunno man”, Lyla conceded, “It’s not like you didn’t have the time”.</p><p>At this they all burst into drunken laughter, silence soon descending once the plot took another turn and Sean made them all shut up.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“God you were always such a film nerd growing up” Lyla exclaimed as the credits started to roll. She turned to face Sean, her beer can waving precariously, “If it wasn’t a superhero flick it was like a black and white, english sub of some Japanese samurai movie from like …the 1400s!”.</p><p>“What Lyla that is so not true” Sean stammered, cheeks pink from the beer, “You always wanted to pick!”</p><p>“Oh Seanie”, he started in a painfully high impersonation of Lyla, “Can we watch Fight club again, but just the scenes where Brad Pitt is shirtless please”.</p><p>“Fuck you Sean”, Lyla pouted, “You wanted to fuck him too at least I was honest”.</p><p>Sean didn’t reply instead taking a long gulp of his beer.</p><p>“Ooooh”, Daniel cheered obnoxiously, spilling half of his beer onto the carpet.</p><p> “You were lucky you were too young Daniel”, Lyla slurred, her face comically serious, “I had to watch <em>A Clockwork Orange</em>, seven times! Seven times Daniel!”</p><p>“Fuck you Lyla” Sean giggled, “That movie is a classic”.</p><p>“You wanna know how many times is too many to watch a film Daniel”, She blurted, covering Sean’s mouth with her hand, “Seven!”.</p><p>……………………………………………………….</p><p>Eventually they decided to call it a night with Daniel crashing hard on the couch. Sean had sobered up quite considerably but the lack of one eye combined with the alcohol meant that he wouldn’t make the walk back to his room alone without kissing the wall. The two wobbled down the hall, arm in arm, tilting like a runaway seesaw.</p><p>“Okay”, Lyla sighed, “We’re gonna need to take a left”.</p><p>They went into Sean’s room first, staggering dangerously toward the bed. Sean tried to let go of Lyla’s arm and sit down but lost his balance and ended up dragging her down onto the bed with him, their foreheads colliding with a sickening thud.</p><p>“Ugh”, Lyla groaned as they both rolled around in agony, “I think I have a concussion”.</p><p>“Dude why is your head so hard?”, Sean cried.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Lyla still hadn’t attempted to get up</p><p>“Fuuuuck Sean, now I’m too comfy to move”.</p><p>Sean rolled over to one side of the bed to give her room, gripping her shoulder as he almost fell off the edge. At first Lyla hesitated, it would probably look a bit weird if Daniel found them like this but then, this was Sean and it wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a bed before.</p><p>Immediately Lyla’s mind was cast back to their first ever party. Lyla had never done weed before and ended up getting so sick she spent the rest of the night with her head in the toilet. She’d begged him not to bring her home, too afraid of her mothers’ wrath. Instead she’d gone to his, Esteban had even made her some tea for her stomach. After staying up as long as he could to make sure she didn’t choke on her own vomit Sean had fallen asleep sitting up next to her, his face planted directly into his sketchbook.</p><p>Unable to resist any longer she curled up in a fetal position beside him, fuck she’d given him the good duvet.</p><p>“Hey Lyla”, Sean whispered turning to face her, “About the Brad Pitt thing”.</p><p>Lyla blushed suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed, she was such a gossipy drunk, “Oh man sorry. It was only a joke”.</p><p>“No, no”, He explained, “I’m not mad or anything. I am …bi, you know?”.</p><p>“Oh… OH”, She replied suddenly feeling way too drunk to be having this conversation, “Yeah, that’s… em very, very cool man. Good for you!”. She tried to punch his shoulder in a congratulatory manner but missed and her fist ended up punching the mattress. Smooth Lyla, she thought, very smooth.</p><p>Sean laughed loudly at her failed attempt at comfort, feeling a little guilty however as he saw her earnest expression fall, “No, no that’s not why I’m asking. I just realised that it’s been years and we’ve never had this conversation. I think I just assumed that you knew. Did you though?”.</p><p>“Uhm”, Lyla replied softly, turning her body toward him, “Honestly, I mean I did think about it sometimes you know, not when were watching fight club or anything. Though young Brad Pitt was beautiful, fight me okay! It was more like… I’d catch you looking at guys sometimes but then there was Jenn and so I wasn’t sure if I’d just been seeing things wrong or if you were bi. I assumed you’d tell me eventually”.</p><p>“Yeah”, Sean replied his eyes suddenly looking very far away. “I mean I didn’t really realise myself until I was on the road you know. I think it was probably in the back of my mind before then but I’d just kind of buried it or something. I just realised it was something I’d never gotten to tell you. Fuck I haven’t thought about Jenn in ages, it all seems so long ago now bet she’s still hot as fuck though”.</p><p>“I’m uh …sorry I didn’t bring it up”, She offered softly after a moment of silence.</p><p>“No, no, no”, Sean insisted, eyelids begin to droop, “I forgot to be honest. Romance isn’t a huge facet of prison life. I just …I realised that if we’d made it to that party, I would’ve been able to talk to you about all these things. It seems a bit stupid now, I mean we’re old as fuck”.</p><p>“You’re right man”, Lyla smiled tucking herself deeper into the blankets. “Its not like anyone’s trying to fuck you now Simbad”.</p><p>Sean punched her lightly, “For one bitch, Simbad didn’t wear an eyepatch and two Simbad was sexy so fuck you!”.</p><p>They fell into another companionable silence; in the distance a car alarm rang out echoing across the neighborhood.</p><p>“For the record though Sean”, Lyla whispered, “I’m still really happy you told me even if we’re old”.</p><p>Sean smiled in the darkness reaching out to take her hand.</p><p>“Oh and Sean, Jenn got married, she’s got like two kids and everything”.</p><p>Sean inhaled sharply, “Fuck that’s weird”.</p><p>Lyla gripped his hand tighter, “I gotta be honest though man and it’s not going to be easy to hear but Jenn, well … she’s still like insanely hot. Maybe hotter”.</p><p>“Huh”, Sean laughed sleepily, “Fucking figures”.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Once upon a time in a wild, wild world there lived two wolf brothers in their home lair with their papa wolf. After hunters took their father, the two wolf brothers went on a long and perilous journey in search of their father’s homeland, where they planned to start a new life. The road was dangerous, and the wolf brothers had to learn to reply on each other to survive. After spending a year on the road evading the hunters and making many new friends and allies, the wolf brothers found themselves in a final standoff against the hunters.</p><p>The wolf brothers decided then and there that they would not become the monsters the hunters wanted them to be, so their long journey finally came to an end. The brave older wolf decided to sacrifice his freedom to protect the little wolf and his secret and went willingly with the hunters. The little wolf struggled and howled for his brother, but the older wolf asked him to be strong and to always remember who he was. Many years passed and eventually the hunters were forced to set the older wolf free, but the world had changed and the wolf had become used to life in the cage. Luckily the little wolf had never stopped waiting and when the older wolf finally stepped out of the cage, they walked back into the forest together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>